The Theory of Mia's Horrible Cooking
by We Are The Stuff Of Legends
Summary: Ever wonder why Mia is such a horrible chef? And no, it's not because she has no skill...because all Asians have skill! slight Jayden/Mia and slight Mike/Emily. Pure humor. Rated T just in case


**This is a one shot that I came up with almost immediately after my other fic on Mia's Cooking. This is pure humor, with only slight hints of shipping. It's just my theory on why Mia's cooking is not as good as people thought it would be. So please enjoy it, and I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on all of my stories. If you guys can just hold on just a bit longer, I'll get the next chapter of Water Lust out as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me for all this time!**

**Now enough of my insistent rambling, and let's get on with the story!  
><strong>

**~Deepika**

* * *

><p>Now many people have probably tasted Mia's cooking and been like "EW!", which is exactly how all the other rangers reacted when they tasted Mia's cooking for the first time; only they wouldn't really want to let her know. She genuinely believed her cooking was good, and it sometimes made for a humorous situation. It was especially funny when Antonio had tasted her cooking for the first time. Let's just say...it was a long, long, <em>long<em> night. Antonio had finally stepped up and told Mia that he would help take on the cooking responsibility; to say the rangers were relieved would the understatement of the year.

Everyone has a blowing point, or a point of tolerance. And after about five months with Mia's 'delicious' cooking, everyone had had enough. So they decided to take a trip to Taipei, Taiwan, where they knew Mia originated from and where her family lived. Emily would have liked to take the Folding Zords, only she knew that they would have to enter air, which she hated to no end so they took an airplane. They had finally reached the island after two days of flying. It was quite tiring; mostly because no one could find a comfortable position to sleep in, Kevin complained about the lack of tranquility, Emily complained about her airsickness, and Jayden was just plain annoyed at their bickering. In the end, however, Jayden sat on one end of the private jet, Kevin sat in the other side. Emily and Mike were in the middle, and sometime during the flight, had accidentally fallen asleep on each other, earning blackmail photos from the other two. Hey, no matter how disciplined they were, who said the two serious rangers couldn't have fun?

As much as everyone liked the scenery, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Jayden were all on a mission; Antonio was the only one who stayed behind because he had his fishing business. A mission to figure out what made Mia's cooking so bad. In truth, before Mia had arrived, they heard that her cooking was one unlike anyone had ever tasted; in a positive manner. So when Mia arrived, they were all extremely excited to have someone cook something decent for them...what a letdown that turned out to be. As they walked down the trail, the four rangers noted the farms and fields of luscious crops that surrounded the country. Mia lived in the agricultural part of Taiwan. After about twenty minutes of walking in the hot sun, they came across Mia's household.

Jayden, being the red he was, knocked once on the door. Instantly, five little children were heard screaming. Slower footsteps were heard and the door opened, revealing a woman almost identical to Mia, only older. The four rangers bowed respectfully as the woman let them in. "Jayden, Kevin, Emily, Mike; to what do I owe this pleasure? And where is my darling Mia?" she asked. Emily smiled brightly as one of Mia's many siblings came over and tugged her hand, asking them to play.

"She didn't come with us Maggie. We actually came to ask you a question about your daughter's cooking," Kevin began. Maggie tilted her head in confusion; the same kind of adorable confusion Mia expressed, Jayden noted.

"Her cooking? Is something wrong with it?" Maggie asked and Kevin, Mike, and Jayden all gawked. _Was something wrong with it?_ _WAS SOMETHING WRONG WITH IT? EVERYTHING WAS WRONG WITH IT!_ ...Mike wasn't really about to say that of course, but there was no doubt that all the rangers were thinking the same thing. Their shocked expressions were all mirrored and the rangers were feeling terribly confused.

"Er...it's not really...as up to par as we thought it would be," Mike stuttered, feeling oddly embarrassed under the older woman's gaze. She looked at the green forest ranger in almost anger. She was trying not to blow up on them; Jayden noted once more. Maggie fiddled her thumbs and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry boys, but I have to say that I have no idea what you are talking about. Mia's cooking is top notch. If you still believe that Mia's cooking is 'not up to par' as you say, I have five children who will gladly beg to differ," Maggie replied as calmly as she could. Kevin had to use all his energy to maintain his 'no nonsense, complete seriousness' expression. Mia had made so many bad dishes, he couldn't remember the first time that they had a decent meal that she had ever cooked. Emily was feeling the same shock as the others, but she was the first to overcome it.

"We're so sorry Maggie. We didn't mean any disrespect. In fact, I think that it's time we left," she smiled sweetly and Mia's mother softened just a bit. Emily quickly ushered her teammates out of the pink ranger's house and they ended up outside. Mike still looked shell shocked.

"Top notch?" he whispered and Kevin and Jayden shrugged, while Emily looked back to make sure that Maggie wasn't listening in. The woman had an ear of a bat, so it wasn't uncommon to be careful.

"Come on guys...I guess the mystery of Mia's cooking will never be solved," Emily said as they dejectedly boarded the plane again.

* * *

><p>Mia stood at the stove, trying to calm her breathing down. She could just imagine him with no shirt on, without anything on in fact. She imagined his serious expression, and how easily it melted into a happy one. Her heart was pounding again, and she promptly forgot about the soup that was boiling on the stove. His hair was gorgeous, something she had always wanted to run her fingers through. She imagined that the wedding scene between them had been real, and that they really truly did love each other. She could just picture how their wedding would turn out.<p>

Oh god, there she went again, thinking about her teammate like that. She gasped when she realized the soup on the stove and quickly turned the flame down. She prayed that it had survived all of her daydreaming and that it didn't taste horrid. She usually just daydreamed whenever she was cooking and thought it would taste horrible because she wasn't paying attention to it, but her teammates reassured her that it wasn't true. She was truly lucky; if one of her dishes turned out to be bad, she was sure that people would be questioning what happened. The bells in front of the temple chimed, signaling the arrival of her teammates. They had told her that they were all going on a five day vacation. Mia had suggested going along, but they all said that they were going to different places, so it would be best that she go on her own vacation as well. Mia had opted to stay at the dojo and just relax there with no threats for the moment.

Dekker and Lord Xandred were always on her mind, but they didn't really matter right now, seeing as how they hadn't made any noticeable moves in the past few days. It was pure dumb luck. Mia sighed as she took the soup off the stove. She heard their voices, especially _his_, and she almost dropped the soup as he entered the doorway, his dirty blonde hair matted to his face with sweat. She swallowed hard as she saw a bead of sweat drop down his face and undoubtedly into his shirt onto his...gorgeous...delicious...abs... Mia clattered the soup onto the table and her teammates' attention shifted to her once more. Mia rushed back to the kitchen, flustered, and started on her stir fry. She heard his voice, his laugh, and just imagined them. With that, Mia promptly returned to daydreaming, her stir fry forgotten. She didn't even notice when it began to burn a little.


End file.
